


В гостях у сказки | Visiting a fairy tale (old version)

by Mill Davidson (Radayra)



Series: Lusya M. Theory [5]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Gen, Вымышленные существа, Как ориджинал, Криптиды, Магический реализм, ОЖП - Freeform, ОМП - Freeform, ООС, Отклонения от канона, Повествование во втором лице, Попаданчество, Тайная личность, Юмор, кроссовер, открытый финал, постканон, преканон, фэнтези
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 05:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radayra/pseuds/Mill%20Davidson
Summary: Жила-была в глухом лесу чаровница со своей слугою. Жила себе припеваючи, на других не глядючи, кручинилась о судьбинушке своей горькой. И наведалось к ним раз чудо-юдо из чужих краев, да не простое...(This is untranslatable, sorry)





	В гостях у сказки | Visiting a fairy tale (old version)

**Author's Note:**

> https://pp.userapi.com/c850420/v850420068/132228/l4mEovKQrnM.jpg — обложка (cover).
> 
> Больше об этом и остальных моих фанфиках (и не только) — https://vk.com/misundayrang  
More about this and the rest of my fanfiction (and not only) — https://vk.com/misundayrang (however, everything is in Russian, so if you know it, you can learn a lot of useful and interesting things about my work, and if not — just look at the arts :)
> 
> Убедительная просьба нигде не публиковать нашу работу. С этим я справлюсь сама.  
Please don't publish my work anywhere. I can handle this on my own.
> 
> Hey, guys! Would you like to see this and my other works in English? Leave a comment — support me! :)

Сквозь пелену полумрака в комнату пробился единственный тонкий лучик света. Девушка поежилась и открыла один глаз, убедившись, что время и без того недолгого сна уже закончилось.

Она выглянула в окно — туманное холодное утро было всегда одинаковым. Непонятно, как солнце вообще замечало этот одинокий покосившийся дом в глухой чаще леса. В любом случае, оно не слишком радовало хозяйку лачуги. В ее обители всегда было очень холодно, но девушка уже привыкла.

Спустя годы она свыклась со всем. С силами, окружением, новой жизнью. Даже с такими отвратительными жилищными условиями. Для той, кого люди невзлюбили с самого ее появления, тут самое место, а ведьм народ не жаловал веками.

Юная Амаранта не плакала. Свое имя она взяла от цветка, что лежал в ее руках, когда она очнулась здесь. Амарант имеет чудное свойство лечить тех, кто ему приглянется, и отравлять недостойных. Как и сама колдунья. Ей были подвластны любые недуги, но теперь она живет в самой глуши Гравити Флайт, отверженная, одинокая.

Она жаждала выбраться отсюда. Потому и принялась варить зелья. Сначала выходило плохо, но с каждым разом умения возрастали. Эликсиры все равно не могли помочь ей. После того, как Амаранта осознала свою беспомощность, появился Бог, Красноокая Дева, что создала этот мир, и завязалась неравная битва, в которой чародейка стала Смертью. Она забирала людей, их жизни, подпитывая свою и став, наконец, сильнее. Когда Бог исчез так же внезапно, как и появился, на травницу из леса открыли охоту самые смелые из всего Гравити Флайт. Но никто не мог зайти в чащобу, где пряталась Ами — все, как один, пропали. Люди осели в страхе, надеясь, что когда-нибудь она сама появится и тогда-то ее точно уничтожат. Но девушка больше никуда не уходила.

Слухи о лесной ведьме быстро распространились. Вскоре к шатенке пришла единственная, кто смог найти дорогу к ней в дом и остаться в живых — женщина, изгнанная из города за пугающую способность обращаться в огромного ворона. Изможденная, израненная, она упала у дверей, но продолжала жить благодаря уходу Амаранты.

Мерула хотела стать ее ученицей, но одичавшая жестокая ворожея в учителя явно не годилась. Чтобы ее не постигла судьба всех предыдущих смертных, попавших к сероглазой, оборотень согласился на сделку — она стала слугой ведьмы взамен на собственную жизнь.

С тех пор таинственная дева и ее грозный черный ворон стали причиной кошмаров жителей города, что пропадали по одному.

Который раз, поняв это, Ами вздохнула. Она не хотела ничего подобного с самого начала. Нежелание вредить людям и стало причиной ее первой смерти.

Попытки побега она не прекращала. Слегка проведя по волосам щеткой, девушка схватила пустые склянки и направилась в кухню, где постоянно стоял разноцветный, порой опасный для смертных пар от непрекращающихся зелий. Этим утром слуга улетела на охоту раньше, и шатенка вновь осталась одна. Не теряя времени, она принялась ставить котлы на огонь и бросать туда первые ингредиенты.

Из-за своих сил, а может, просто из-за хорошего слуха, она отлично знала, что происходит не только в, но и около дома, и сейчас у девушки было странное ощущение. Оно усилилось, как только на улице раздался страшный грохот.

Выбежав за дверь, Амаранта ахнула.

В горе мусора, еще недавно являвшегося несколькими глиняными цветочными горшками, наполненными землей, лежало тело. Человек, как показалось поначалу, тихо стонал от боли из-за неудачного приземления, но подниматься не спешил... Правда подойти к нему возможности тоже не возникало. Странный незнакомец излучал такое обилие магической энергии, что любой находившийся рядом наверняка мог ощутить на себе ее давление. Амаранте потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы снова начать дышать полной грудью и привыкнуть к не самому приятному ощущению. Еще минута ушла на то, чтобы хоть как-то рассмотреть странную фигуру на земле, не сокращая расстояния, вот только на старом месте ее не оказалось.

— Как интересно, — вдруг послышался за ее спиной вкрадчивый мужской голос. — Не ожидал встретить такой редкий экземпляр здесь...

Девушка медленно обернулась, отмечая, что давление чужой магии сократилось, больше не создавая впечатление, что ее хозяин пытается раздавить ею любого находящегося поблизости. Тем временем злостный разрушитель чужих вещей с нескрываемым любопытством рассматривал и колдунью, и лачугу, в которой она жила. Невольно она и сама принялась изучать незнакомца взглядом. Короткие платиновые волосы, отсвечивающие фиолетовым, темные — даже черные — глаза, высокий рост, светло-сиреневая рубашка, черные брюки, дорогие лакированные туфли. Незваный гость весело улыбался и это, пожалуй, раздражало больше всего.

— Ах, да, если собираешься злиться за разбитую утварь, то я уже все исправил.

Колдунья оказалась в еще более сильном ступоре — все ее любимые цветы стояли целые, цветущие и пахнущие, и только примятая трава все еще обозначала место крушения.

Она начала подозревать многое. Первой мыслью было, что ее старый треугольный знакомый решил навестить сие местечко, но эти двое не выглядели похожими. По крайней мере внешне. А вот его сущность напоминала девушке давно забытое ощущение.

Естественно, так просто шатенка спросить об этом не могла, да и сказывался недосып, потому лишь присвистнула.

— Добро пожаловать... — она приоткрыла дверь, боясь, что ее обычная резкость по отношению к гостям здесь не подойдет.

Светловолосый ничего не сказал, но в дом вошел, все также изучая взглядом окружение. По его лицу нельзя было понять, о чем он думал. Злился он, веселился ли, может быть скучал? Это было довольно странно, при том факте, что мужчина оставался достаточно эмоциональным, однако Ами все не покидала мысль, что большая часть его реакций были притворными. Будто он просто пытался не отпугнуть от себя новое лицо.

— Здесь уютно, — мило улыбнулся гость, вертя в руке какой-то засушенный цветок, — давно тут живешь?

Девушка зашла следом, захлопнув дверь и борясь с желанием закрыться на замок, хотя какой в этом был смысл?

Внезапный комплимент от незнакомца слегка смутил чародейку, но эти слова заставили ее при этом заметно помрачнеть.

— Очень давно, — хмуро отозвалась она и принялась искать стул для гостя. — Около тринадцати лет.

Табурет нашелся, и сероглазая услужливо пододвинула его к столу, даже не представляя, что делать дальше.

— Полагаю, что все эти тринадцать лет ты выглядела так же, как и сейчас, — тихо пробормотал мужчина, скромно присев на предложенное место. — Ты правда очень интересный экземпляр, не в каждом мире можно встретить кого-то, кто возродился после смерти и при этом был уже _не собой_.

Ами сжала зубы, опустившись на свой стул. За последние месяцы она не разговаривала ни с кем, кроме Мерулы, что хорошей собеседницы из себя не представляла. В голове все навязчивее стала звучать идея и этого чудика спровадить если не на тот свет, то хотя бы из дома точно.

— Предлагаю это не обсуждать, — она хотела сварить что-то вроде чая, но ядовитые и горькие травы гостю явно бы не пришлись по вкусу. Хотя, как вариант побыстрее избавиться от столь неоднозначной персоны, Амаранту это привлекало.

— Лучше о вас. Какими судьбами в этой пародии на Гравити Фолз? Уверена, о нем наслышаны.

До новой информации девушка была жадна, ведь это, помимо создания настоек, было хорошим развлечением в лесной тиши.

— Постой, ты сказала Гравити Фолз?! — воскликнул собеседник с искренне шокированным видом, но его лицо быстро исказилось, демонстрируя раздражение и злобу. — Ну, что же, шансы на выживание этой мелкой паразитки окончательно свелись к нулю...

Еще пару минут светловолосый тихо бормотал что-то о бесполезности слуг и собственной ненависти к детям любого вида и формы, упоминая и некую жену, и даже любовника с братом. Ворожее, конечно, ничего из этого интересным и знакомым не казалось, но когда гость неожиданно умолк, возвращая лицу дружелюбное выражение, любопытство все же взяло верх.

— Пожалуй, мне правда стоит объяснить ситуацию, которая вынудила меня появиться в этой части бесконечных версий вселенных, — хоть его лицо и вернуло спокойный вид, голос продолжал слабо дрожать, выдавая состояние хозяина. — В моей родной вселенной на этом месте... Вернее сказать, в этой области, расположен городок и холм, от которого он берет свое название — Миднайт Хилл. Гравити Фолз, который, как я помню, в одной из соседних вселенных был выдуманным городком из одноименного мультсериала, у нас не существовал ни в каком виде.

Ами хмыкнула и отвела взор.

— У кого мультсериал, а у меня... — она осеклась, боясь следующих действий темноглазого, но он по-прежнему сидел на месте. — Я знаю, чьих это рук дело. И знаю, из чьих истоков исхожу. Гравити Фолз являлся местом, куда _я_ уходила от мира. Но продолжай, — девушка нашла какие-то листья, похожие на мятные, и решила все же сделать напиток.

— В общем, думаю, ты должна понимать, что моя родная вселенная находится очень далеко от этой. Так вот... Проблема в том, что я пришел сюда по следу из осколков энергии своей дочери.

При слове "энергия" девушка непроизвольно вздрогнула. Она понимала, что гость могущественен и наверняка обладает колоссальным запасом этой самой энергии, в то время как сама бедная ведьма еле держалась в этом мире, похищая силы людей. Но в последнее время она не замечала ничего необычного для этого измерения, о чем и сообщила мужчине:

— Я тут подобных персон не видела. Поверь, даже сидя в этом замшелом углу, я знаю многое. Порой о некоторых вещах не ведает даже местный Бог, — она пожала плечами и поставила ковш с водой на огонь, в свободный кувшин закладывая заварку для будущего чая.

— Кстати, а что случилось, если не вселенская тайна мироздания? Дочь кто-то похитил?

— Если бы, — как-то устало усмехнулись в ответ. — Она сама сбежала.

Амаранта усмехнулась и почувствовала нечто близкое с этими двумя. В конце концов, _она тоже когда-то бросила свою семью_.

— Действительно, страшно. Мой побег из родного дома привел к последствиям, которые ты видишь прямо сейчас, — колдунья разгладила складки на платье и повернулась к гостю. — Правда, убежала я в том же возрасте, в каком осталась и по сей день, а что насчет твоей девочки? Может, она более удачлива.

Повисла тишина. Лицо мужчины не выражало ничего, будто маска, приросшая к черепу, и только взгляд зарождал сомнения в том, что незнакомец, сидевший перед Ами, был все еще живым. Вот только описать ту бурную смесь эмоций, что застыла в глубоких омутах темных глаз, было невозможно. Наконец, собеседник вновь улыбнулся, правда немного нервно, но скорее всего тому виной освещение.

— Вот тут всплывает другая проблема. Дурге — моей дочери — ей пять лет...

Сероглазая застыла на месте, не зная, нужно ли ей сдерживаться при таком посетителе, или же он поймет. Но, схватившись пальцами за край стола, ведьма фыркнула и заливисто захохотала.

— Сколько? Пять?! Я, конечно, все понимаю... Но... ах, прости... Либо ты настолько плохой отец, либо настолько хороший.

Девушка, откровенно говоря, боялась посмотреть на беловласого, поэтому поскорее засуетилась и залила кипятком сухие листья. Повис душистый, терпкий аромат, но нужно было подождать еще хотя бы пять минут, пока чай настоится.

— Извини за это, просто в лесу ничего не происходит, да и город не лучше. Но, Господи... Пять лет! — девушка закрыла лицо руками и снова дала волю смеху. — Ох уж эта молодежь, не правда ли? — она смахнула проступившие слезинки и взглянула в темные глаза.

— Для нашего вида свойственно быстрое взросление, правда, быстрое относительно других бессмертных... — не до конца понимая причину веселья колдуньи, пробормотал гость. — То есть ей буквально пять лет и она выглядит, как пятилетний детеныш человеческой особи.

Он снова замолчал, отводя взгляд в сторону.

— Правда она даже так является в некотором роде _особенной_.

Девушка облегченно выдохнула, но не стала больше ничего уточнять, радуясь, что ее все еще оставили в живых после тех реплик. Ей показалось, что напиток уже готов, потому, не мудрствуя лукаво, она достала чашку, едва ли не единственную в доме, и полезла за сахарницей.

— Тебе с сахаром? Или, может, предпочитаете соль... — шатенка никак не могла найти нужные баночки, зато солонку приметила сразу.

— Можно и просто так, — пожал плечами светловолосый, качнувшись на стуле. — Кстати, у вас с моей дочерью правда много общего.

— Даже не знаю, счесть это за комплимент или за оскорбление, — Амаранта подала чашку гостю и отошла обратно к полкам.

Ее взгляд вновь упал на пустое место, где до этого лежал потенциальный чай, и краем глаза она заметила в углу сиреневое пятно. Наклонившись, девушка вытащила фиолетовую ленту и вдруг осознала, _что_ она заварила мужчине. Сиреневыми лентами травница обвязывала обычно пучки самых опасных трав, а эти листья, как она поняла, просто остались от давно закончившегося сбора. Сероглазая даже не поняла, как смогла допустить такую ошибку, но винить себя в этом не спешила.

Однозначно — это была не мята. Но сзади уже послышался громкий глоток.

— Спасибо за чай... — последовал тихий стук, обозначающий, что чашку поставили на стол. — Но, пожалуй, белладонна — это немного не то, что ожидаешь обнаружить в предложенном тебе напитке.

Амаранта отвернулась и начала судорожно дергать две пряди, стыдясь даже не столько того, что, по сути, отравила гостя, сколько того, что перепутала очевидное.

— Сомневаюсь, что она бы тебе навредила, — совсем тихо хмыкнула колдунья. — Когда так врываешься в тихую размеренную жизнь одиночек-безумцев, которые вот уже пятый день не могут выспаться, потому что есть надежда отсюда выбраться при помощи одного зелья, между прочим, другого и ожидать не стоит.

Она вылила содержимое стакана в ближайшую пустую тару и посыпала сверху серебряным порошком.

— Сделаю из этого снотворное, — проворчала девушка.

Гость в ответ лишь мелодично рассмеялся, подпирая голову рукой. Хорошо, что попытка отравления его не разозлила, однако хозяйка даже на мгновение не могла подумать, что сложившаяся ситуация может рассмешить ее посетителя. Даже не рассмешить. Развеселить. Темноглазому было по-доброму весело и это не могло не пугать.

— Пожалуй, общего у тебя достаточно не только с моей дочерью, — кое-как выдавил из себя мужчина сквозь хихиканье. — Есть один рецептик для таких _одиночек_, как ты... Мужика тебе надо, Амаранта. Молодого, крепкого... желательно треугольного.

И после этих слов светловолосый расхохотался еще громче, чуть отвернувшись в сторону. Может, на него так чай подействовал, но подобное предположение не сильно утешило колдунью.

Она сжала кулаки, хотелось воскликнуть: "Да как ты смеешь!", но конфузов уже хватало. Да и треугольных особей — тоже.

— Вот уж спасибо, — чародейка сложила руки на груди. — Только я сполна натерпелась от твоих сородичей. Билл, Белла и два ее прихвостня. Хорошо хоть первый не дает о себе знать, но учитывая, что наш дорогой Бог — и есть Сайфер в этом мире, то становится даже страшно, насколько меня любят парящие геометрические фигуры.

Она была искренне уверена, что и этот человек — вовсе не человек и уж явно демон.

— Хм, на твоем месте я бы сначала поинтересовался о видовой принадлежности гостя, прежде чем приплетать к нему родство с существами, которые только способностями и сферой влияния схожи.

Любая доброта и дружелюбность мгновенно выветрились из всего вида мужчины, неожиданно оказавшегося перед Амарантой. Его тон голоса, обращенный холодной сталью, впивался в виски, а пронзительный взгляд ярко-лиловых глаз пригвождал к земле. Каждое его движение веяло угрозой, гипнотизировало, словно удав жертву. Да он сам всем своим существом казался змеей. Опасной ядовитой коброй, готовой в любую секунду впиться зубами в незащищенное место и разорвать на клочки.

— О, да, я, конечно, могу в некотором смысле являться версией местного секс-символа тысячелетия в лице одной треугольной твари с отвратительным чувством юмора и отличным чувством стиля, — зло усмехнулся он, приняв задумчивую позу. — Вот только... Боюсь, не вяжется такое родство с истинным создателем авраамических религий и защитником человеческой расы в своей родной вселенной. А ты как думаешь?

— Я думаю, что очень рада знакомству с тобой, — натянуто улыбнулась девушка. — И как же мне вас называть?

— У меня тысячи имен, маленькая ведьма, но твой род привык звать меня Иегова, Яхве и Аллах, — шутливо поклонился мужчина, хихикая с едва уловимым змеиным шипением.

— Мой изначальный вид называют Светлыми Божествами Сознания, или иначе Богами-Вдохновителями. Наша задача — следить за разумными существами и оказывать им посильную помощь в развитии и выживании. И представляем собой мы пыль бесформенную, неосязаемую, вечную. Это так, на будущее.

— Вот как... — покачала головой Амаранта. — А выглядишь вполне материальным. Впрочем, не нужно объяснений, этот мир полон неопределенности, я чувствую себя в ней вполне уверенно.

Шатенка, почти вжавшаяся в стену, юрко скользнула к окну, открыв его.

— Мы можем контролировать свою плотность... Хотя у меня теперь в принципе немного другая структура "тела", — вновь оказавшись на старом месте за столом протянул бог, снова спокойный и дружелюбный, словно недавней вспышки гнева не существовало. Словно девушке просто померещилось.

— Кстати, а это довольно забавный момент. Пожалуй, за такие мелочи я и обожаю миры, на деле являющиеся чьим-то шизофреническим бредом...

Конец Амаранта так и не услышала. Раздался громкий свист тяжелых крыльев за окном, и уже через секунду хозяйку закрывала женщина в черном одеянии и такими же бездонно-черными глазами. С ее рук падали темные перья, а сама слуга грозно уставилась на белобрысого, с долей презрения каркнув:

— А это что за гееподобное существо?

— Метросексуальный асексуал, на минуточку! — с долей обиды фыркнул мужчина в ответ, вздернув нос. — Да и к тому же Бог.

— Одним словом — извращенец.

— Не отрицаю.

Оборотень гневно прищурился. Ее ладони, покрытые жилами и чешуей, напоминали птичьи лапы, да и когти, которые слуга не спешила прятать, выдавали в ней то самое мрачное ощущение опасности, за которое, в свое время, блондинка и была изгнана.

Она почуяла чужака еще в городе, потому поспешила домой, бросив охоту. Этого человека она здесь никогда не видела и уже сразу ощутила к нему острую неприязнь. Возможно, из-за его внезапного визита и странного поведения. Обычно все особи, имеющие человеческий вид, до смерти боялись ведьму.

— Все хорошо, госпожа? — ворон ненадолго повернулся к девушке, слегка улыбнувшись.

— Я не уверена, — прошептала шатенка Меруле. — Но надо уже ретироваться либо нам, либо ему.

— Во-первых, я прекрасно слышу все, о чем вы говорите, во-вторых — я и сам довольно скоро уйду, потому что мне надо искать дочь. И да, твою прислугу, Амаранта, я тоже желал опросить, потому и задержался, — вздохнул гость, небрежно стряхивая рукой воронье перо со своего колена. — Не думай, что мне есть дело до проблем этой вселенной или искажения ее возможного будущего. Я не злодей и не убийца, просто родитель, разыскивающий свое чадо. Думаю, ты способна это понять какой-то частью себя, — мужчина вновь посмотрел на колдунью, которая, услышав это, не смогла сдержать изумленного вздоха.

Но Мерула, казалось, услышала только одно.

— Кроме тебя пришлых тут больше нет, — нахмурилась женщина.

На ее коже проступали черные точки, а ладони медленно скрючивались, но Ами схватила ее за плечо:

— Не стоит. Все хорошо. Мы все целы, а наш гость прав. Потеря ребенка, да еще и пятилет... — девушка кашлянула, но продолжила. — В общем, мы помогли, чем смогли. Надеюсь, ты найдешь свое дитя...

Сероглазая замялась, ведь только-только поняла, что ее имя белобрысый знал, хотя она не представлялась, а вот его настоящего она так и не услышала.

— Значит, она использовала этот мир, чтобы проскользнуть в другую ветвь параллелей... — задумчиво пробормотал темноглазый и вновь тяжело вздохнул. На лице проявилась усталость, вероятно, сдерживаемая до этого всеми силами, но теперь ей дали волю, как и прочим _истинным_ эмоциям этого существа.

Наконец, Бог поднялся с насиженного места, привычным жестом проводя ладонью по платиновым прядям, к изумлению окружающих обращая их в чуть искрящиеся металлическим платиновым блеском перья. Не прошло и секунды, как все его тело начало меняться, проявляя на лице и теле мелкие чешуйки, отливающие фиолетовым, а за ними появлялись и мелкие, больше похожие на пух, перья.

— Большое спасибо за информацию, Госпожа Колдунья, мисс Мерула, — склонил голову в вежливом поклоне он со слабой улыбкой.

Кажется, он собирался сделать что-то еще, потянувшись рукой к окну, но вдруг замер, будто что-то вспомнил и, тихо усмехнувшись, вновь взглянул на Амаранту, сверкая знакомым лиловым блеском в темных омутах глаз.

— Прошу простить, по привычке узнал все о тебе, прочитав твое прошлое, но совсем забыл, что надо нормально представиться самому. На самом деле у меня есть любимое имя для этого. Гильем Регенди, но можно просто Гилл.

В следующее мгновение, существо, еще недавно казавшееся человеком, рассыпалось на сотни маленьких крупиц, пыльным вихрем уносящихся прочь из лачуги колдуньи куда-то далеко в сторону леса. И вместе с тем, как улетали, будто испарялись частицы некогда материального создания, исчезал и след его энергии. Вскоре уже ничего не напоминало о существовании странного гостя. Только засушенный цветок амаранта, словно в издевку оставленный на столе.

**Author's Note:**

> Фик не является продолжением истории "Lusya M. Theory", лишь косвенным ответвлением для расширения истории. Однако тоже является частью серии.
> 
> Фик был написан в соавторстве с Мари_Мороз, которой на данный момент нет на ао3.
> 
> Фик объединяет наши истории. Для моих фф является преканоном, для Ведьминских — пост.
> 
> Больше об этом и остальных моих фанфиках (и не только) — https://vk.com/misundayrang  
Группа дорогой Ведьмы и непростого чуда-юда — https://vk.com/a.d.vgolove


End file.
